Nightmares scream I'm fine
by unusualblainers
Summary: It was the first real sleepover in which Blaine wasn't drunk. But things can still haunt you.


_He heard the horrid screams before he felt the boy laying next to him go ridged and almost made both of them fall of the rather small bed._

It was Friday night and for the first time ever Blaine was staying over with Kurt's dad actually knowing. Kurt had to be honest, he had been surprised when But allowed Blaine to stay over and sleep in his bed. That was of course after they got the awkward sex talk… again.  
>"It's fine," Blaine said to him, "It's sweet how much he cares about you."<br>Kurt couldn't but hear the sadness hidden in his voice, hidden far beneath the blazer and the courage, Kurt knew. He just knew how broken Blaine truly felt about the situation with his own dad, Mr. Anderson.  
>That was the only way he had ever heard people refer to Blaine's dad as, except for the sir that would sometimes roll of of Blaine's tongue when he got nervous . Kurt didn't even know his first name.<p>

His boyfriend's father had been less than pleased when Blaine brought Kurt over when his mother had insisted Kurt joined them for dinner because she was so excited to finally meet him.  
>Everything went well, until Mr. Anderson came home from a long day at his work, defending creepy bastards, at his law firm.<br>The guy wasn't normal, he wasn't even nice. He started yelling the first second he came through the door and his family only replied with "yes sir." , "no sir." And "of course sir" .  
>It was just disturbing. Kurt couldn't understand it. He also couldn't help but be grateful that his family, more importantly his dad, loved him and accepted him for who he was.<br>Blaine had explained how his dad resented him for his sexual orientation, but this was just cruel.  
>Blaine and he left sooner after that, leaving Mr. Anderson to complain about his life and what was wrong with it to his wife.<p>

"Hi Kurt, aren't you going to let me in?" Kurt was shook out of his memories by the smiling brown eyed boy standing there with his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt blinked and realized he was practically blocking the entrance of his bedroom to his boyfriend. He quickly let Blaine pass, who took his hand make Kurt follow him.  
>Even though it was pitch dark in Kurt's room, he could still see Blaine. It took all his willpower not to laugh when Blaine almost fell on the floor but instead landed on Kurt's bed.<br>"Uhm. Maybe you should turn the light on before you too fall or stumble over something."  
>Kurt could just hear the smile in Blaine's voice, smiled himself and started searching for the light switch.<br>It wasn't long before he found it and suddenly the room was eliminated and Kurt saw Blaine lying across his bed leaning on his elbows, looking quite comfy.  
>"Mind if I join?" Blaine chuckled. "Not at all."<br>Kurt made his way across the bedroom, carefully avoiding the bag that lay on the floor which most likely had caused Blaine's fall.

Blaine opened his arm and Kurt clumsily climbed on top of him so he was basically laying on him, only supporting himself with his arms. Kurt looked down at the man under him, both leaning in and the next moment they felt their lips touch in a moment full passion and love.  
>It soon started getting heated and Blaine rolled over so Kurt was under him, he started making his way to Kurt's neck and kissed him several times on that one sensitive spot behind his ear before he began sucking on his neck with the intend of leaving a hickey.<br>Kurt couldn't stand it anymore, not being to see Blaine's face and pulled his lips back to his own where the battle of dominance began.  
>"Kurt…" mumbled Blaine against his lips. "Babe… We should stop. I don't…" Kurt was kissing him again and it took all of Blaine's will power to pull away. "… your dad to never trust me again."<br>Kurt sighed. "Fine." And with that he gave a small peck on Blaine's lips.

"Let's watch some movie then." Blaine got up and picked a film out of Kurt's endless film collection. Kurt couldn't help with watch the boy he loved so dearly. He just looked adorable with his hair ruffled and his big goofy smile, looking for a great film to watch.

Kurt had to be honest, when the film started playing, he didn't even notice. He didn't even know which film they were watching. He was just watching _his_ boyfriend. So he didn't miss the fact that Blaine was exhausted from playing gigs all week and soon fell asleep in Kurt's arms with his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt tried to minimize his breathing so his chest wouldn't move as much, but that didn't work, so instead he turned the volume of the film down, he made himself comfortable and just laid there, watching Blaine smile in his sleep.

It was past 1 a.m. when Kurt heard the scream. Although it wasn't precisely a scream, it was more of a muffled cry for help. Blaine was trying to get out of Kurt's arms while moaning things like "Please don't." and "I'm sorry, sir."

Kurt was at a loss, he was trying to waking his sweating boyfriend, but the boy didn't give a sign of actually noticing or waking up any time soon. Though Kurt praised all his lucky stars that the rest of the household were steady and deep sleepers, he had to admit that he was scared.  
>"Blaine. You need to wake up. Please, baby. Wake up." Kurt was now straddling Blaine which proved to be hard with Blaine waving his arm trying to get the invisible people, Kurt assumed, away from him. Kurt continued to shake Blaine's shoulders, nothing seemed to have any effect.<br>But Kurt kept trying, until it seemed that Blaine woke up by himself. Sudden and Kurt couldn't help but let out a gasp. "Oh God." He whispered. "Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine blinked a few times, getting used to the dim light coming from the street and saw Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Hi." Kurt laid both his hands on Blaine's cheeks, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine." Blaine's voice sounded a bit husky but that probably was normal after having sweat like him and having nightmares.<p>

"You were crying for help. You were having a nightmare." Kurt didn't try to sound so objective, just stating facts, but he knew Blaine wasn't going to give him information about what just happened all by himself. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Kurt. It was just a regular nightmare. Nothing to worry your pretty head about. _I'm fine._"

Blaine wasn't fine. Kurt knew this. But he also knew Blaine well enough to know he wasn't going to let anything lose, not until he came to Kurt and Kurt didn't have to ask about it.  
>"Okay." Both men sighed. Kurt laid back with his head on Blaine's chest and draped his arm across it.<br>Kurt's breathing quickly slowed and Blaine knew he was sleeping.

Blaine should've known. He should've. He should've known that he couldn't just run.  
>He should've known his father would be outraged when he told him he would stay at Kurt's. He should've know that going to prom with another prom would end up with major consequences and above all he should've known that it wouldn't just magically all go away.<br>Blaine loved Kurt with all his heart, but this was something not even he could fix.

_How do you get over the abuse and the hate? How do you get over the violence and the prejudice?  
>Answer : you don't. <em>


End file.
